


By My Side

by orphan_account



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Headspace, I don't know if oranges are actually Allen's favorite fruit, POV Second Person, Rated M for mommy content but I promise it's soft, kpop, mdlb, mommy, no sex just cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You take care of Allen until he can learn to take care of himself.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Reader
Kudos: 4





	By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Cravity fic and my first fic written in second person so I hope you enjoy it! Allen is such a sweet boy and I really want him to be kind to and not overwork himself so I wrote this. I rated the fic as mature just because the subject matter is adult, but the fic itself is pure fluff.

Nothing sounds sweeter coming from your baby’s lips than, “Mommy.” Of course it’s nice to hear when he’s pinned below you or begging for your hands, but you like the way he says it now best. Allen is curled up in your arms, his head gently tucked under your chin, so each sweet word he says lands between your collarbones. “Mommy, I missed you so much today.” He confesses. You sigh contently as you run your fingers through his hair.

“I missed you even more, sweetheart, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” You really couldn’t. Allen always works so hard and so diligently, you admire that about him, but that doesn’t mean you don’t worry.

Allen looks up as you, his eyes bright and lips curled upwards into a gentle smile. “Really?”

You can’t help but smile back at his excitement. “Of course, you don’t even have to ask. You’re always on my mind.”

This only makes Allen’s smile wider, a few teeth beginning to peek out behind his round lips. “Today was really tiring.” He admits. “But I knew that it’d be worth it as soon as I was back in your arms.”

Truth be told, you sometimes think that Allen might need to be in headspace more than you do. It had started out during aftercare, when his guard was down too much for him to hide his exhaustion from his busy day. He had asked you to baby him, to take care of him, and you could never say no to such a sweet request coming from such a sweet boy.

Over time, it became a normal occurrence, whether or not you were in an intimate moment. Each time you heard Allen call you mommy, you knew that he needed you to take over for a little while, and you were more than happy to carry his burdens for a bit.

“I could hold onto you for hours and hours.” You tell Allen, squeezing him gently to articulate your point.

“Well, I could stay like this for days and days.” He challenges.

You smile sadly. “I wish you let yourself rest for that long.”

“Mommy, you worry too much. I’m okay.” It was silly, even though you were supposed to be the bigger one, Allen was reassuring you.

“How can I make you more than okay?” You ask. “Anything you want, just say the word.”

Allen’s request is simple. “Kiss me?” He shifts so your faces are even, but waits for you to close the distance. You do so happily, smiling into the kiss as your lips meet. You think about how lucky you are, to never be able to kiss your baby properly because you love him too much. You can feel Allen’s expression shifting to match your own, causing your mouths to line up perfectly. Allen’s arm moves from between your chests and soon his outstretched palm is searching for your own. As you interlock your fingers with his, you deepen the kiss, hoping that your touches can say, ‘I’m here, I love you, you’re safe with me.’

When you finally pull away, you get a good look at the beautiful boy in front of you. His lips are slightly parted and his eyes wide, you think he looks like an angel. 

“Mommy?” He calls your name, pulling you out of your trance. 

“Hmm?”

“You’re staring again.”

You give Allen a small smile and a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I can’t help it, my baby’s too pretty.” 

He scrunches his nose cutely in response and you can see a hint of red begin to dust his cheeks. No matter how many times you tell Allen how lovely he is, he always responds like it’s the first time he’s hearing it. Before he can begin to whine about the compliment, you pull him closer. “Tell me about your day, angel.” You request. “I want to hear all about it.”

Allen hums as he recounts his thoughts and prepares to launch into his story. “I woke up super super early to practice. Everyone else was still asleep by the time I left, so I had to be really quiet while getting ready.”

You smile gently. “My considerate baby.” Allen returns your smile at the compliment. “Did you make sure to eat before you left?”

He shakes his head. “I didn’t wanna wake anyone up, so I couldn’t make noise in the kitchen either.” You frown.

“Sweetheart, you know that you can’t run on empty.” Of course, Allen had heard it millions of times from you by now, but that wasn’t going to stop you from reminding him again.

“I know, I know.” He mumbles, looking down. “But I didn’t practice for long before Serim took me out for lunch.”

“How long were you in the studio for before he took you out?”

“Only six hours! You know that’s short for me.” Allen practically whines.

“Yeah, when you’re not on a break.” You point out, putting emphasis on your last word. “Was your meal yummy at least?”

Allen quickly returns to mumbling. “I dozed off a bit during it so I’m not really sure.” You sigh softly, but don’t interrupt. You know that Allen only went through his day with good intentions and don’t want him to feel like he was being scolded for being honest with you. “Serim and I practiced together for a bit after we were done eating, but he made me stop after I hurt my shoulder a little.” With everything in you, you hold back another sigh. “And then I came here right after because I missed you!” Allen finishes brightly.

“And because I asked you to.” You add.

Allen’s laugh is radiant. “And because you asked me to.”

You look at your baby for a while, concern and understanding both putting up a fight in your head. You know that chiding him for overworking himself won’t do any good, but you can’t stand the thought of him not taking care of himself. You open your mouth to speak, but before you can you decide to, you move your lips towards Allen’s shoulder instead. You gently kiss the one he hurt and he flutters at the feeling. “What are you doing?” He asks gently.

“Making it better.” You speak into his skin. Next, you move onto his eyes, kissing each sleepy lid. You finish with his tummy, turning Allen onto his back so you can lean down and give him one last kiss above his navel. If your angel is too busy to fill his stomach with food, then you hope you can fill it with butterflies instead. As you lift your mouth though, you hear Allen’s tummy begin to rumble and can’t help but laugh. “Let’s make you a snack. Okay, baby?”

Allen simply smiles and nods, making grabby hands at you until you let him cling onto your shoulders. You slide one arm under his knees and the other behind his back and lift him up, his fatigue making his body noticeably heavier. As you carry him to the kitchen, he nuzzles into your shoulder, sleepy and content (And admittedly a little hungry). 

Once you reach the kitchen counter, you seat Allen on it and turn your attention towards the stove. Staring at the stovetop, it slowly dawns on you that you don’t know how to cook. Your attention is quickly redirected towards the fridge, that you could handle.

While you take out some fruit from the fridge drawer, Allen peeks over your shoulder, curiosity mounting as he swings his legs back and forth over the counter. You begin to slice an apple next to him and his hands instinctively reach out. “Let me help.” He offers.

“Nuh uh, sleepy boy.” You quickly warn. “No sharp tools before you get your full eight hours.” Allen pouts, but compiles, knowing better than to argue with you when he’s little.

As soon as Allen sees you peeling an orange, his eyes light up. You smile to yourself as you cut him a slice, knowing it's his favorite. Before you can even turn your head, Allen’s making an exaggerated “Ahhh.” and you giggle as you feed him the sweet fruit. After a few minutes, you have a colorful bowl of apples, oranges, and peaches, and an excited boy holding his hands out for it.

You hand the bowl to Allen and grab his chin, giving him a quick kiss. “Wait for me on the couch, honey, I’ll be there in a minute.” He nods happily and hops off of the counter, disappearing into the living room.

Quickly, so you don’t leave your baby alone for too long, you walk back to your room and grab his favorite blanket. Once you enter the living room, you see Allen waiting patiently, his legs criss-crossed and the bowl of fruit resting on his lap. You can’t help but give him another kiss as you drape the blanket in your hands over his shoulders. When you join him on the couch, Allen moves to sit in your lap. 

You feed him the fruit you prepared slowly. Under any other circumstances, the feeling of Allen’s lips on your fingers would have your heart racing, but tonight was about him so you kept your thoughts just as sweet and pure. Soon, the fruit is all gone and you hear Allen sigh happily, a full stomach being the final step to a sleepy baby.

Still holding onto Allen, you gently lay both of you down on the couch. It shouldn’t be so comfortable considering how small and old the furniture is, but everything is comfortable when you have your baby boy in your arms. As Allen begins to drift off, you make sure to hold him even closer to your heart. Once he’s finally asleep, you also make sure to turn off his alarm for the next day. 

As sweet as your name on his lips sounds, the silence is a comfortable reminder that your baby is safe and that he's yours.


End file.
